Fun
by belushi
Summary: This is literally just something I'm doing for fun and self care. If your really interested, it's a little romance Animal House fic for Bluto/Female!OC.
1. Chapter 1

"You still haven't lost it, have you?" Otter slung his arm over Larry's shoulder as Larry shrunk in embarrassment. At least Otter and the some of the other boys stopped using his horrible Delta name, 'Pinto'. The two friends, along with Boon, Flounder and Bluto, were walking to the student cafeteria when the subject of Larry's love life came up.

"No. Well sort of, but I don't count- "

"Ah, come on. Give Kroger a break, Katy and I are trying to set him up." Boon came over to Larry's other shoulder and clapped him on the back. Katy had been essentially pawning off her friends to Kroger with a zero percent success rate. They would either be completely uninterested or he would bring them to a Delta party and lose them in the heat of slamming down booze and rock n' roll music.

"Well, we need to find you a girl to get your feet wet. Who knows, you could be a homosexual and never realise it," Otter smirked at his attempt to scare the freshman as the gang sat down at a booth close to a window next to the entrance. The cafeteria was moderately filled today, more students were inclined to sit outside on stone benches and steel tables with folding umbrellas. The boys decided to dwell and hang out before getting their food, unlike themselves and especially Bluto.

Bluto was quiet and didn't focus much on the conversation at hand. He usually didn't speak that often, but he liked to join in the fun of goofing on the pledges. He had been right into pushing around Pinto until he looked outside. Bluto was fixated on a girl sitting on a stone bench. He liked girls, sometimes he was lucky and got some, but he usually didn't take much notice when he was interested in something more important. He watched her as she opened a book on her lap and moved some of her long, black hair that hadn't been pulled back in her semi pony tail. She looked sweet and shy, a girl that he wouldn't normally bat an eye at. However, Bluto couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Okay boys, the mission at hand: find Pinto a date for the party tonight. Any girl will do fellas, just pick the first one you spot... Bluto, what are looking at?" Boon followed his gaze to the girl on the bench before Bluto look away. He knew that it will be too late to keep her for himself, considering the statement Boon just said. "Wow, look at her."

"Nice job, Bluto." Otter stated when everyone adjusted their position to check her out.

"That's Alice Dennings. She's in my philosophy class," Flounder piped up, feeling left out.

"Stuck up and beautiful? She's quite a catch, Kroger. Go talk to her." Boon pushed Larry to shove him out of the booth. Before Bluto could even think about protesting, he looked back at the girl, Alice, as Kroger left the cafeteria. At least, for two seconds, the idea of Alice being available to him was still alive. He watched as Larry walked up to her and sat down next to her. Despite his bad reputation with dating, he was surprisingly skilled at picking up girls, one-on-one. Kroger said something and they both nervously laughed, causing Bluto to also grin. She had a wonderful smile, he bet her laugh sounded like a waterfall. Or you know, some other romantic bullshit.

"How's he doing, gents?" Hoover slid into Kroger's seat next to Boon and watched with the rest of the Delta's members.

"He seems to be working her, but it's anyone's game," Otter filled in.

"Nah, I have faith, he's got it." Boon stuck up for his protégé as Bluto slightly crumbled at their comments. Despite loving the little guy and being ready to let Pinto have Alice, he wished that it would work out the way it always did for Pinto. Larry steadily leaned in to talk to her and Bluto did the same, as if he could actually hear her speak. Hoover was the only boy who seems to notice Bluto's intense stare.

"Hey Bluto, let's get some chow." Hoover was despite to get Bluto away from the table to find out if his suspicions were correct. Bluto shook out of his daze only for a moment to answer Hoover.

"Yeah, just a second." Bluto was to entranced in Alice to realized that what he had just said was extremely out of character. He barely noticed Hoover and Otter's stare, but they all eventually went back to watching Larry and Alice. They both stood up from the bench, Alice flattening her black button up tucked into her yellow skirt. They both sheepishly smiled at each other and she said something that made him laugh. _Shit,_ he thought. Bluto looked down as Pinto and Alice parted ways, embarrassed and rejected. Without looking at Hoover, Bluto moved out from his seat. "Alright, let's get something…"

Bluto trailed off as he went towards the sandwiches, Hoover followed suit to cover for his obvious change in mood. Just as they left the table, Larry came back into the cafeteria and imparted his good news. Flounder and Boon congratulated him and Otter gave him props, but was still concerned about Bluto. As Bluto grabbed mountains of different food items, he re-evaluated his feelings. Pull _it together Blutarsky_ , he scolded _, he asked her fair and square_. He slowly started to come back to his normal self by the time he got back to the table. He clapped Pinto on the back and sat down beside Flounder again and started to join in the roasting once more. Digging in, he looked back up the stone bench, to find Alice had left. He smirked, vaguely remembering the feeling, and then turning back to his mashed potatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had been waiting for this day since she learned about Delta's campus reputation. She was a good girl, father and mother raised her with intelligence and generosity. She didn't stand out, but her family's wealth gave her some status on campus among the Omegas and the other preppy kids. She despised them. As much as they wanted a piece of her and her name, she wanted knock their teeth out. That's why she loved the Deltas, even though she had no connection to them whatsoever. She was against conformity and they were the definition of non-conformity. And the best part was that they didn't care. They all seemed to stand for integrity, which the Omegas had none of.

A Delta boy, Larry, asked her out yesterday. He invited her to a party at the Delta Tau Chi house and she jumped at the chance. She thought he was cute too, but that was really only a bonus. She just wanted a fun night out. She knew Larry probably had no ability to be a long-term partner or even someone that she could go steady with. That was okay with her, at least he got her in. She was to go to the frat house by herself, he actually told her that some of the other members had seen him go up to her, so they knew to let her in. Not like there was much of a guest list anyway.

She pulled her dad's leather belt around her high waisted jeans, her black with red polka-dotted button-up tucked into her pants. She usually didn't mess with make up, she barely knew how to apply it, but she took to using her red tinted lip gloss to make an impression. She looked at the time and smiled, the party started in two minutes. It would take her 10 minutes to walk there, she'll be appropriately late. Nobody wants to be first person to a rager. She dashed down the stairs of her dorm house and nearly jumped into the closet to find the things that she was saving for such an occasion as this. Her black two-inch heels. As she put them on she realized the 10-minute walk will feel more like 30 minutes in the shoes, but she figured it would be acceptable if she took off her shoes late enough into the party.

Pulling her black leather jacket over top of her shoulders, she slipped out of the complex with a grin on her face. Even though she had never gone to a party like this before, she wanted to go all out. She wanted to be the life of the party, the girl everyone would barely remember the next day, but subsequently get invited again. However, she wasn't dumb, just ambitious. She knew she had a low alcohol tolerance and she knew because she was a girl, she would need to be more careful. However, she wanted just once, to absolutely let loose in the one place it would be praised and encouraged. Mom and Dad weren't around to police her anymore. She was free, and now was the time to test the waters. And hopefully, word that she was at the party might get back to the Omegas and they'll leave her alone.

She didn't even see any house with the lights on, all she could her was the thudding music. Her heart leapt, she was almost there. All she had to do now was find Larry and have a good time. She sped up her walk until she was at the steps, taking two at a time before standing in front of the door. She raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard the cracking of wood. Her smile vacated from her face, puzzled from the sound. When the door contorted towards her, she swiftly moved to the side while the door broke from the hinges and fell forward onto the patio. Although Alice was surprised, the couple leaned against the door on the ground seemed more concerned with sticking their tongues down their throats.

"Alice! Come on in!" Alice looked up to see Larry smiling at her from in the door way. Still puzzled, Alice matched Larry's smile and reached for his outstretched hand. Pulling her over the door, Larry helped Alice into the Delta Tau Chi house. It was a dingy, gross, decrepit mansion. Party decorations were torn and on the ground, bottles and cans we strewn about and people filed into the house in droves through the back door. Alice was curious about how the party could have started this quickly, but instantly had faith in the power of their reputation. "You alright?" Larry shouted over the Little Richard song blasting through the house.

"Yeah! Where's the drinks?"

"Downstairs! Here, I'll introduce you to the guys. Hold on!" Larry lead Alice through house, crouching under the packed students piled into the rooms. Alice giggled, glee and excitement racking her body, as she looked to the table in the living room. Two boys were on the table, twisting like maniacs, while people threw cans of beer at them. Larry and Alice looked at each other giddily and shuffled downstairs into the basement where the music seemed to be playing from. Jumping and flopping Faber students were thrusting into each other and dancing with each other so violently that Alice wondered why she didn't hear about more injuries at Delta parties. They pushed past the dancers and fell onto the bar, laughing and pleading the bar tender for drinks. She was a pretty brown-haired girl, far prettier then Alice, and Alice took notice.

"Hi! You must be Alice, right? I'm Katy, I don't know if you met Boon yet, but-" Just as she mentioned that name, a boy popped up from under the bar and slung his arm around Katy.

"Ah, here she is! Geez, Kroger you sure can pick 'em. I'm Boon, this one's boyfriend and one of the senior members of Delta Tau Chi!" He reached his hand over the bar and Alice took it, smiling as widely as she would allow. "Hey, you know what? You should introduce her to Otter, Kroger. He's been waiting to see if she would actually show up." Katy hit Boon's shoulder and they both continued to make drinks while Larry took Alice to the dance floor.

"Otter will come down here eventually. Now, suck this down and let's dance!" Larry gave a beer can to Alice. She opened the can and then proceeded to poke in four corners into the can's sides. Placing the can to her lips, she then twisted and pressed the can against her face, crushing the can and shooting the beer into her mouth. Kroger's eyes widened as she effectively forcibly shot-gunned the beer with out the help of carbonation. He laughed as Alice dropped the squished can with pride and fell onto Larry, pushing him towards the dance floor and giggling at his shock. Swaying and laughing, the couple whirled around the room with the other Faber students. Jostling and hitting each other, switching partners and eventually finding each other once again, and booze sloshing over the undulating mass. Larry and Alice tried their best to stay together, but through the inebriated coordination and force of the kids dancing around them, they broke apart. Alice lost Larry's hand and in the heat of moment, Alice was trapped in a cavalcade of body parts. She desperately looked for Larry, calling for him, only to have her voice lost in the vortex of human bodies. Slight panic started to set in, she could no longer see the end of the dance floor. She tried to find a person without a partner, so she could at least attempt to escape, but she seemed to be in the middle of the crowd. Suddenly, she felt something spin her around so dramatically, she fell forward onto a soft wall that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Hey there!" Alice looked up to see a warm set of brown eyes and a full-lipped smile. The boy who had caught her was more a man than a boy, he was an adult in his mid twenties at least. His eyebrows were raised in amusement at Alice, wiggling like he was in a cheesy sitcom, but she understood that a stranger falling on you might be slightly comical. In an instant, ease and relief washed over Alice as she adjusted herself off of him, but leaving her arms around his neck. However, his smile was traded for a look of pure amazement and almost horror. Before she could react, the boy remarked, "Alice."

"Yes, I'm Alice. Do you know Larry? I think his nickname is-"

"Pinto, yeah… You lose him or something?"

"Yeah, I can't find him. We got separated, um," Alice looked down in embarrassment. He probably saw her alone in the middle of the group, and it didn't help that he was a sweet looking guy. _Oh yeah_ , she thought regretfully, _you definitely have some high standards_. She didn't know why she was sort of attracted to this boy, he was slightly overweight and his nose was shaped like an arrow. Maybe, it was the way he gingerly lifted her chin with his finger to once again make eye contact. Looking at her with concerned, puppy-dog eyes, he then swiftly changed into a wild grin and a piercing stare as he picked Alice up and carried her around the floor. Twirling and laughing, Alice threw her head back in pure bliss. Whatever reservations she had about this mystery man or being without Larry in a large crowd melted away with every turn. She looked down at the boy and smiled as he let her go so they could dance properly. It was if every expectation she had about how she would feel at a Delta party were met by this dopey-faced boy. She couldn't be more certain and confused in her life.

Bluto couldn't be more certain and confused in his life. Here was the girl who stopped him, Bluto: Sergeant at Arms of the Delta Tau Chi fraternity house. The guy whose reputation was built on his sheer force of raw and volatile party foundation, was being taken down, brick by brick, by a pretty unremarkable girl who seemed like a total square. _Pretty unremarkable, no. Pretty however… much more than just pretty._ He looked into her green eyes, hands cupped around her slender waist, and couldn't function passed matching whatever facial expressions she was making. He was uncomfortable, yet completely at ease. It was like the first time he got drunk. He never needed anyone so much in his entire life and here she was, in his grasp. He twirled her around again and she gasped, throwing her head back again in enjoyment. He had her, she was putty in his hands, and he could have her right now. He grinned, he was prepared yesterday to admit defeat in his pursuit of Alice, but now she was here. Now, he had a chance. He spun her again and held her close in his arms, but he spotted Otter leaning against the wall of the basement. He knew he had to return Alice back to Pinto. He knew he never really had a chance. He squeezed her tight one last time as mental goodbye and then took her arm and lead her towards Otter on the outside of the floor.

Otter had been watching his friend and the girl dancing the night away. He knew that if he left, they would have stayed together the whole night and Pinto would have once again struck out. Only this time, it would be to the selfishness of one of the Delta brothers themselves. Bluto was a good guy, but Otter saw the way he looked at her. At the cafeteria and at the party, he knew that this girl was the real deal, at least to Bluto she was. He'd hate to hurt one of his oldest college friends, but he wanted to give the freshman a fighting chance. He decided at once to determine what to do after talking to Alice herself, since she was being lead to him that instant and had no more time to make a decision.

"Ah Bluto! What did you find, boy?" Otter faced Alice and smiled his classic grin. He didn't wait for his friend to say anything and introduced himself anyway. "I'm Eric Stratton, but everyone calls me Otter. You must be the girl Kroger brought, say where is the scamp anyway?"

"I don't know. We got separated, but, uh, Bluto picked up where he left off." She giggled and looked glowingly at Bluto, which he matched reservedly. Or at least he tried, Otter could tell he was absolutely enthralled with this girl. Otter decided that the only way to determine if Alice and Bluto were what they seemed to be, is to put forward a test.

"Boon, beer!" Boon came over from the bar with a can of beer in hand, tossing it over to his friend as he assumed his regular position at his side. "Well Alice, I like you. You seem like a with-it gal, but I want to see what your made of. Can you chug this?" Alice made a face, at first as if to not understand the request. The distain then transferred to something short of cockiness.

"Chug it?" Alice took the beer from Otter and once again forcibly shot-gunned the beer into her mouth. All three Delta members looked at her with variations of shock, Otter and Boon smiled widely with mild amusement. Bluto looked like he just pissed his pants.

"Oh shit," Bluto whimpered as Alice chucked the crushed can at him. She had just impressed the seniors of Delta Tau Chi, she had achieved her status of the girl who will be vaguely remembered.

"Very nice! Come here, let's get you some more booze." Otter shouted, grabbing Alice's shoulders and ushering her upstairs to show everyone her trick.

Alice and the boys had a roaring night. Otter and Boon were yelling and cracking witty one-liners to her and anyone else who listen, they both were huge flirts. Alice kept up with the best of them, slamming drinks and yelling the preppy kids who came for goofs or thought they could out party the Deltas. Dancing on tables, chucking off her heels, she was unstoppable. She and Bluto were inseparable. People came and went, Hoover would come around now and again to update Otter on Pinto's whereabouts. Larry, after losing Alice in the dance, found D-Day and got pissed enough to occasionally forget about the fact that he brought a date. Hoover would then give him another drink or distract him with new girls. Luckily, Hoover and Otter were the only one's in on this plan to steer Alice away from Larry. All this was lost on Bluto and Alice, however. It was if they had spent their whole lives together; the way they talked, the way they pushed each other around, the way they teamed up with each other. They were so cohesive that Alice didn't have time to analyze it, she didn't have time to think about the legitimacy of this new friendship. At one point, Alice started to ignored the party. All she could focus on was Bluto, the Delta clown with expressive face. He never left her side, they were partners in crime, until she noticed that her partner had left.

She looked to Boon and Otter, but he wasn't with them. She stood up on a coffee table to get a better view, but she couldn't spot him. "What's wrong, Al?" Hoover called from below her.

"Uh, nothing. Did you see Bluto?" She shouted to him as he lifted her down. He shook his head and she shook it off. "Ah, he's probably taking a piss or something."

Alice tried to stay with the guys, but felt uninspired. The party was waning on and she was getting a little tired. Bluto also hadn't returned back to her since she last saw him almost an hour ago. She went down to the basement again and tried to enter the bedrooms, one of which Hoover directed her not to go into. He claimed it occupied and she left it at that, not wanting to disturb the occupants. Also, who wants to see that shit? She tried staying by Otter and Boon, but something was missing. Bluto was missing _. Where did that bastard go?_ She had completely forgot about Larry at this point and thought about leaving. Suddenly, the party was bland. _Why would he leave?_ She decided before giving up completely on the party, she should go out the back door and take a deep breath. It might just be the smells of booze, body odor and banal carpentry.

Alice exited the house, slamming the screen door behind her and leaning against the wall. Taking a deep sigh, she closed her dry eyes and tried to block out the loud music. She felt a little calmer and opened her eyes to see the fantastic night sky. Blue and black swirled underneath beautifully, bright stars, catching the glances of both Alice and the person beside her.

"Hey there," A familiar voice said beside her. She jumped, not realizing that anyone was there, and gave a tired smile to the friendly brown eyes that she grew so very fond of.

"Hey… Where did you go?" Alice exasperatedly breathed out, Bluto warmly smiling to her and leaned against the wall. Bluto stayed silent, he couldn't tell her why he left. He couldn't tell her that he'd wish he had been her date instead of Pinto. He couldn't tell he just wanted to dance with her the way they did downstairs again. He couldn't tell her that he was suffocating in there because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't take his eyes off her and wanted to be by her side always. He definitely couldn't tell her that he thought that he was falling in love with her. Alice tried to read his face, but she was then surprised when Bluto took a step towards her. Bluto took his hand out to her chin again, moving his finger along her jawline, and then closing the space between them with a passionate kiss.

Once Alice comprehended what was happening, she then proceeded to reciprocate Bluto's actions. She placed her hands on his chest while he rested his hands on the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her jet-black hair. His other hand rested on the back of her waist and pulled her closer to intensify the kiss. Alice melted in his arms, tipping her head back slightly as Bluto overpowered her. She moved her arms around his neck as the kiss tapered off. They locked lips only for a second before pulling away in ecstasy. Both of their mouths tasted like each other's beer and both her so exasperated that they leaned their foreheads together.

"Sounds like a fun place," Alice quipped before they both blacked out.

Hoover was the first of Delta Tau Chi to wake up that morning. He usually was the one who did most of the cleaning the next morning after a big party, and today was no different. He took a garbage bag from the cupboard underneath the sink and started to clear off empty and half full cans and bottles from tables. He made his way around the whole fraternity and tied up the bag to leave it outside next to the back door. When he opened the door, however, he saw something that made him smile. He carefully placed the bag next to the door before quietly going back into the house, so it wouldn't disturb the sight. Bluto and Alice were lying in a hammock in-between two trees, enfolded in each others arms and sleeping, most likely until noon that day.


End file.
